


【索香】我最好朋友的婚礼

by Lorazepam1132



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorazepam1132/pseuds/Lorazepam1132
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 23





	【索香】我最好朋友的婚礼

婚礼现场的一切准备似乎已经就绪。身着白色西装的新郎，双手插在兜里巡视着会场，他要确保与布琳小姐婚礼的一切都万无一失。白色长桌的点心是他亲自监制的，数量和摆放位置都与预想的一致，连最担心的巧克力喷泉都在一丝不苟地工作着。鲜花绽放在红毯两侧，娇艳水灵，完美到连完美主义者都挑不出毛病。

巧克力戚风蛋糕散发出诱人的奶油香味，玻璃罩子也无法隔档，这是婚礼流程的最后一个环节。山治真的想尝尝这份得意之作是什么味道，却又不愿接受婚礼的顺利结束。

宾客三三两两地入场，最不愿听到的祝语贺词不断涌入耳中。他没有理由眉头紧锁，一切都有条不紊地进行着——除了伴郎的失踪。

左数第四桌的食物消失的速度最快，他马上就锁定了自己要找的目标，那戴草帽的船长险些把半桌盘子敛进嘴里，仿佛要用美食填塞住胸中的怒火。

“等我吃饱了，我就把这个婚礼砸了。”尽管口齿被食物堵得含糊不清，山治径直走来时还是听到了这句话。

“路飞！”身边的美女航海士换做平时定会给他一拳，但她此时手上没有任何动作，这说明她的心情也糟糕到了极点，无奈的目光印证了有多糟糕，“我们没有理由这样做，不是吗？”

路飞从不是个讲理的人，但娜美的话语确实让他理无言对。双方怒目对视的内容大概是：我知道我没理，但我生气 VS 你虽然没理，但我和你一样生气。他们都知道，生气的源头，归根结底，竟然都不在这个婚礼会场。最后，还是一盘热腾腾的肉菜上桌，融化了僵冷的对视。

“喂，路飞，他去哪了。”

说来讽刺，山治是第一个提出婚礼现场要禁烟的人，可他现在真感谢指尖的香烟，若不是它，情绪管理恐怕早就失败了。

“不知道。”

路飞的表现和这回答一样冷漠，他生气地瞥了一眼船上的厨子，而后继续埋头吃了起来。

“别吃了，跟我去后台换衣服，你当伴郎。”

“我不要。”

“那你倒是把他给我找出来啊！他妈的婚礼马上就要开始了！”

当众怒吼这件事，实在与新婚佳人格格不入，山治在一早睁眼就告诫自己，绝不能做出任何情绪失控的举动。但他此时还是愤怒地将烟头摔在地上，朝船长发火大喊。在意识到这番行为与迁怒于人无异后，他开始为自己的失态感到抱歉。

“没有你，那家伙当然会迷路了。”

船长的话没有任何暗指的意思，他就是在陈述一个最基本的事实。但这事实让山治很烦躁，面前的所有事实都让他很烦躁，但又不得不接受，最后一口烟圈随着叹气声吐出。

所以，他不会来了。

但你错了，他来了。

这是罗罗诺亚·索隆生平第一次找对了路，尤其是蛋糕岛的地形乱得像一锅粥。两个小时之前他就坐在婚礼现场门口的台阶上，手里拎着半瓶沿路抢来的红酒。身后仅一墙之隔的，是热闹的会场，奏响浪漫的乐章。

深色的伴郎西装让他觉得拘束极了，好像稍微分腿而坐布料就会绷开。但他还是凌晨五点起床，对着镜子有些生疏地打上领带，甚至还喷了他平时最讨厌的香水。镜中挺立的头发裹上发胶，虽然很像一盘油泼海藻，但总归还是得体的。

他必须得体，这是他最好朋友的婚礼，尤其不能迟到。

他坐在这里，只是因为不知该如何迈入这会场。

说厨子新婚快乐吗？他根本说不出来这种违心话，即使厨子新婚快乐了，可他自己压根儿也不希望新婚快乐，他一点也不快乐。

婚礼会场播放的每首悠扬曲调，在他耳中都像聒噪的蝉鸣，只会扰得心烦意乱。过去的两年多，他一度天真地以为，这场婚礼的主角、宾客祝福的中心会是他们两个。

“船长，我可能要去结个婚。”

那天山治宣布这个消息的时候，大家都不敢相信自己的耳朵，尤其索隆。但当同伴人手一份塞了红色镶金的茶会请柬，餐桌中央摆着一张三只眼的卷发美女照片时，所有人放下了餐具，整个晚饭陷入了凝重而诡异的气氛。

每个人做的都是同一件事，用请柬半遮着脸，小心翼翼地偷瞄着索隆的反应，山治也是一样。谁都以为索隆至少会有一丝半点微妙的表情，表示他不同意这桩婚事。

可他没有。

他用食指和中指夹起了喜帖，瞥了一眼就轻描淡写地撇回了桌上，甚至余光中都不包含山治的影子。索隆可以是个不错的演员，他按照他以为同伴心中他们俩的关系这样演下去——早已相看两厌的普通伙伴。

其实大家都知道，他们绝对还有些别的关系，至少睡过。但情感的关系就无从知晓，这条船上每个人都是自由的，包括感情的决定——诸如结婚这种事。

“只要你还能在我船上当厨子，剩下的事山治你喜欢就好。”基于每个人都是自由的，路飞肯定会这么说。这和索隆预期的一样，却和索隆期盼的不同。

随便哪个人，哪怕乔巴也好，能说句厨子你不能结婚。

但没有一个人说，所以他只能继续表演，演视而不见，直到晚饭散席。

“色厨子破天荒地有女人缘了呢，救了个三眼妹居然对你一见钟情。”索隆觉得自己得说点什么，他也察觉到了伙伴们一直在偷瞄他的反应。思来想去，他不知道他作为仅仅一个床伴该怎么说，后悔的时候话已经出口了，“你难道不会拒绝人吗？”

“结婚以后，杰尔马和BIG MOM都是咱们的盟友了。更何况......有个不错的人说想要跟我结婚，而我刚好单身，没有理由拒绝的吧？”山治的语气毫无波澜，他被眼前这个绿发男人拒绝了三四次，本不该存有侥幸的希冀，却还是抱有最后一丝幻想，“或者，你给我一个理由？”

“那如果我他妈想要跟你结婚，你刚好单身，你会拒绝吗？”索隆也不明白自己怎么忽然发这么大火，竟值得骂了半句脏话。

我他妈当然不会拒绝，如果你不说后边那句——

“算了，当我没说。”

那天起，一向沾枕头就着的索隆开始失眠，深夜的甲板上，他一瓶又一瓶地灌着红酒，却怎也没有困意。但凡躺倒那张床上，他便想到半个月后，将永远与搂着金发情人入眠的夜晚告别。

最窘迫的一次是他倚着船栏吹风，漆黑的夜亮起一团火苗，黑色皮鞋的脚步声向他靠近。声音停下后，就有人从后方搂住他的腰间，这感觉从前再熟悉不过。

“回去吧，睡不着的话我陪你去睡，反正现在我还单身。”

“用不着。”他解开了腰间的环绕，转身离开，“你还是当个洁身自好的未婚夫吧。”

“你他妈植物脑袋，真的懂人类的感情吗？”山治只想踢爆这个榆木脑袋，他一边恼羞成怒地抬脚，一边骂着最难听的气话。

你懂，你懂你就不会结婚了。

罗罗诺亚·索隆知道自己是自作自受，从失眠第一天就一直知道。事到如今，他后悔的事太多了，已经不知道该从哪件数起来了。但他只知道，他已经没有资格阻止这场婚礼了。

毕竟，人家下个礼拜就要结婚了，未婚妻娇滴可爱又家境显赫，胸前还有两坨你怎么也练不出来的隆起。索隆这个时候还能说爱他吗？他不能！万一他不爱他怎么办，或者万一他也爱他了怎么办？整个万里阳光号会因为罗罗诺亚·索隆力挽狂澜的渣男操作，得罪了整个杰尔马帝国和四皇。作为船上最以大局为重的男人，他不允许这种事的发生，尤其罪魁祸首还是，自己两年多来一直锲而不舍致力于搞砸的一段感情。

这是一种残忍的挫败感。你以为，这段感情，你两年来是在拼尽全力守护它。到头来发现，你所做的不过是在拼尽全力搞砸它。

两年前相识于巴拉蒂餐厅，金发西装男托着一盘蛋炒饭端到索隆面前。不过是品尝了一口，索隆就认定——想让这个厨子给他做一辈子的饭。

他庆幸，刚好路飞也相上了这个厨子，几经周折邀他上了船。

正如他也庆幸，那天借着酒劲儿强吻这个厨子时没被推开。

那时山治的表现好像黑暗中擒到了一件至宝，用生命在抱紧抓牢，绝不放开，手也好、嘴也好，都是这样表现的。似乎这一刻是他等待已久的。

“要不要，回房里继续做。”这个吻结束，山治一向整齐的金发凌乱不堪，领带歪歪扭扭，他有些上气不接下气地提出了这个邀请。每一声情不自禁的喘息音都在刺激彼此的荷尔蒙。

彼此的第一次就这样交在了19岁的盛夏之夜。

这些回忆的画面都很清晰，包括醒来的情景。山治在他轻抚金发中醒来，短暂的清晨缠绵后，他们就各自拔吊无情地穿上衣服。

以上的所有，都不是罗罗诺亚·索隆要后悔的内容。他要后悔的在后面。

“喂，绿藻头，我们这样算什么？”山治叼着一根事后烟，坐在椅子上严肃地盯着他，严肃到好像在谈论国事。

“发生了一夜情的同伴？”

“那......还有第二夜情吗？”

“看你，你想的话，可以。”破了山治的第一次，他其实是有些觉得亏欠的。毕竟自己昨晚是实在缺乏经验的一通乱插，糟糕的技术自然不可能提供过多良好的用户体验。仅仅是坐在沙发上，他仿佛都能体会到那种难忍的摩擦痛感。

上过床的同伴，也就是床伴，这种关系就此确定下来。

他们的频率很随性，一周几次都有可能。搞多久，怎么搞，也完全是兴致使然。

但有一样是心照不宣的：他们只谈上床，不聊感情。

这像是某种约定俗成，我们不敢对最亲近的伙伴动真感情，或者说是把真感情放在明面上。否者你失去的不只是一段感情，更是比亲人还亲的存在。

但他不知道，爱这种东西，就要趁着还在的时候说出来。否则，就错过了。

索隆就是把这种感情贮存在冰窖里，就像决定高考后告白的高中生。却未曾想到，不等将它取出，同班的心上人就跟隔壁班校花搞起了早恋。

什么东西冻久了都会碎，更何况是心。

可以说，山治决定出海，是因为all blue，但更是因为他。

罗罗诺亚·索隆，是男人中的男人。山治自打在巴拉蒂目睹了他与鹰眼的对决，这种想法就已经在心中根深蒂固。

但在找到婚礼门口台阶上的绿色背影时，他决定收回这种想法——罗罗诺亚·索隆，是混蛋中的混蛋，做过的混蛋事多到罄竹难书。

例如，用一次酒后乱性终结了自己美好的暗恋。那天的场景简直历历在目，因为疼。技术差不可怕，可怕的是技术差老二还大。更可怕的是那个技术差的老二弄疼得惨叫连连，而他还伏在耳边说，你叫得真好听。

其实最混蛋的，还是索隆打那天起，自始至终都只承认过床伴的关系，对别的只字未提。

贪婪是人的本性，山治对此供认不讳。你不招惹我，我可以一直暗恋下去，因为害怕失去比亲人还亲的存在。但你睡了我，我再也做不到只是暗恋了。

他曾经话里话外地暗示要不要添些床伴以外的关系，例如，恋人。但索隆的思路就像踩着香蕉皮一样，滑来滑去，最后迷路了。但归根结底，有句话是不变的：别开玩笑了，我们不是伙伴吗？

每次对话的结尾，都是山治朝着绿色的裆下狠踢一脚，在背后的惨叫和辱骂声中愤然离开。

山治只能选择理解，理解不愿把稳定的同伴关系改变成随时可能破裂的恋人关系，这种想法。索隆人生中屈指可数的几次重伤昏迷，醒前嘴里喊的都是自己的名字，看在这份上，他只得陪着演完这戏码。

可目睹了某位绝世美女在索隆胸肌上躺了一夜时，山治觉得心口像被开了一个洞，有样东西坍塌了。他像个扰局的外人站在那里，等待着一个解释，解释为什么那个女人会贴在只有自己才摸过的胸肌上面。

他没有解释。他就这样推走了女人，若无其事地问山治怎么来了。

对啊，没有人会对一个同伴解释你的身边为什么躺着女人。

也就是那时，山治累了，累到连骂人和踢人的力气都没了。

他就那样转身走了，下次回来的时候带了八张红色请柬。而没有半个声音阻拦他。

“你果然在这里。”

尽管是突然出现在背后的声音，但索隆并未觉意外，因为那熟悉的淡淡烟草味道早就暴露了。

“起来吧，我带你进来。婚礼马上就开始了。”山治蹲下身来，俯在绿发男人的身旁，没收了他紧握的空酒瓶，像带小孩子找妈妈那样伸出了一只手。

“我还能再亲你一次吗？”索隆没有喝醉，他比任何时候都清醒。

“哈？你这是终于意识到了床伴要没了么？”他四下瞟了几眼，然后把侧脸偷偷凑了过来，“只准亲脸，快点，别被宾客看到......”

山治话还没说完，那张带着苦涩酒精味道的嘴直接咬住了自己的双唇。他知道或许有好事的宾客会看到，但他不想喊停，幻想着这一秒能定格一生。但接吻这事总要结束，总得有个人先把唇齿撤离，迁就也得有个度。

“你个混蛋在干什么，我五分钟后就要上台了妈的！”山治狠呆呆地看着他，一边还擦拭着被吸红的嘴唇。

“我他妈不想偷着亲。”男人砸碎了空酒瓶，怒喊着。

“那你想怎样？！我马上就......”

“我想你别结婚。”索隆扯着他原本整齐的领口，满布血丝的双眼贴近了些，“或者，至少结婚对象也该是我吧？”

\---

暴风雨下的海面波涛汹涌，后方炮弹不断在桑尼号周边炸开水花。这样的情景对于他们已经见怪不怪了。只是海上行走的霸道女四皇格外难缠。

“喂！你们两个给我差不多得了！”一脸狼狈的女航海士实在忍受不了船上三大主力挂机了俩，她已经攥紧了拳头走向那边，“到底谁害得我们现在要被四皇追杀！”

船尾的一绿一黄两个紧靠的身影，彻头彻尾地无视了美女航海士的怒吼。这也难怪，外界一切声音他们似乎都很难听到。

“别他妈亲了！停一会过来帮帮忙行不行！”

\---END


End file.
